Life alone
by animelover107
Summary: Kisshu leaves earth with the mew aqua but isn't his usual self.
1. Chapter 1

**A really bad new story!**

Chapter 1: Alone

Have you ever felt alone? So alone that you feel nobody else wants you anymore? That's how I felt when Ichigo went with Masaya than me but I knew that Ichigo was happy and if Ichigo's happy, I'm happy too.

I just came back to Cyniclonia (sp?) a few weeks ago and I was acting as natural as I could. I met a nice girl called Narumi and she said that she went to earth one day and met a girl named Ichi.

I'm sure it's just a coincidence.

The mew aqua helped a lot of my people but it never seemed to help me. No one seemed to help me.

Narumi's nice and all but I don't think she understands me but then again I think she does.

"One day," she said once, "we'll go past all those stars and planets. Past the moon away from the sun and you'll meet Ichigo and I'll meet Ichi."

For some reason I believed her. Every day I thought of going back to **Ichigo,** the one I teased, the one I called kitten and I knew that Narumi thought of going back to Ichi.

"Ichi had short reddish brownish hair and had eyes which were hazel brown. She wanted to be a vet when she was young to look after animals."

I wonder if they are the same

**Sorry for a stupid short chapter, review if you liked it please!**.


	2. Chapter 2 GOING TO EARTH?

**This chapter is a tad longer but I hope you enjoy! Shoutout to wolfwingsbrenna, kisshuwriter and artisthebest for boosting my energy to make this!**

Chapter 2

"Kisshu, Kisshu, KISSHU!" I heard Narumi's voice waking me up.

Narumi lives with us now. Her parents died coming back from earth with her. She was stuck with her aunt but she ran away from her and good riddance.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I have a surprise for you," Narumi said in a sweet tone.

"What is it?" I said getting up from my bed.

"We're going back to earth!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wait, what?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Hurry up, your mum packed your stuff, come on!" she said, dancing out of the room happily.

I walked after her, "wait, how did you get a spaceship? When did you notice this? Who else knows?"

"Get changed and I'll explain everything!" Narumi jogged of to the kitchen.

She was joking, I knew she was. Maybe a party with earth foods and all that but we weren't going back. Well I think.

I went to the bathroom thinking of all the possibilities

I got changed into t-shirt and jeans and went to the kitchen. I saw mum and Narumi talking with a few suitcases beside them.

"Uh what's up with the suitcases?" I asked sitting down on a stool.

"We're going to earth! How many times do I have to say?" Narumi said. Something lit up in my stomach.

"Why?" I asked.

"To meet Ichigo of course!" She was so confident and happy, was she telling the truth?

"What do you want to eat?" mum asked.

"Cereal with lots of berries," I said as usual.

After coming back from earth and trying all their fruits, I decided to have an orchard and everyone takes what everyone needs.

Strawberries, Raspberries and all berries are my favourite.

"Right Narumi, you said you were going to explain?" I asked.

"Pai needs to identify more plants and study vitamins and all that so I offered that me and you would help," she explained.

"Ichigo," I heard myself whisper.

"Yes, you'll catch up with Ichigo and I with Ichi!" she said.

Was this really happening? Was I really going to see Ichigo?


	3. Chapter 3: a little bit about Kisshu

**I'm making the chapters longer every time! Shoutout to kisshuismylife and kisshu-writer! You made me make this chapter extra long!**

Chapter 3

I felt like it was a dream, a never ending dream. I liked the sound of that but this was real. I was going to meet Ichigo Mommiya, there was no doubt of that.

Narumi was so happy, excited. I was desperate to act like that but I was just scared.

I don't know why, I wish I did though.

I helped Pai to pack the suitcases into the spaceship. It takes around 2 weeks to get to Earth so our stock on food needs to be high.

I remember last time I was getting packed to go to Earth was that I had a mission and I was going to do anything to complete it, not fall in love with some human girl which ends up being my enemy!

I don't hate Masaya as the Baka makes Ichigo happy somehow and if Deep Blue didn't choose him, then I don't know what would've happened.

Why did we think Deep Blue was our saviour, our only way to restore our planet?

Because we were desperate.

Being desperate has side affects. Lots of side affects. You become needy, hateful and if there is a chance to win, to be better than you are, you take it.

I was chosen as I was a good fighter and was young. Deep Blue had said we needed a strong fighter, a smart fighter and a trickster fighter and we all needed to be related and young.

The reason being the witan told me was if we were related, we would care about eachother more and if we were young then we would live longer.

And the rest was logical.

The strong fighter (me) was the one who would step into battle, the smart one would have the ideas and would be able to control the ship and the trickster was the one who would have the ideas which would be cunning and childish, the kind of tricks that adults would fall for.

Packing the last of the luggage up I sat down beside Pai.

"Why are we actually going?" I asked hoping he would answer.

Pai looked at me "it's exactly how Narumi told you, we have to go to earth for more plants and vitamins and she wanted to come, with you, end of."

I thought for a second. Did she want me to meet Ichigo? Did she understand me that well?

"Do you know a girl called Ichi?" I blurted out not knowing why.

He didn't look at me again but looked at the sun, "she was a girl with a lot of taste in her, that's all I can tell you."

I didn't get to ask more questions because we were leaving in 2 hours but if Pai knows Ichi, why don't I?

Pai was alone at school, not knowing his parents and lived in a foster home. I was his best friend and my parents adopted him. He could be a pain sometimes but he's nice.

Taruta is my actual brother. I tease him and I am the best at catching him on his sugar rushes.

If I knew Pai for most of his life, how could he know Ichi? Unless it was a different Ichi but I'm sure it's her. I just needed to make sure.


	4. Chapter 4: Boarding the ship

Chapter 4

**I have to write more and regularly! Sorry for not writing or reviewing for a while. Homework in grammar school is tough! ? if you're on something apple you might be able to see that emoji! For some odd reason I can't type these things at the end so I hope you enjoy and tell me how to improve in the comments! ?**

Walking up those steps, I waved to my mum and dad and they waved back. They were more calm then last time and I was glad.

The steps were removed and the door was closed. It was time to think. Do I want to meet Ichigo? I do but then I don't.

But the only reason I'm going is Narumi and if I don't go then Narumi might not go and I want Narumi to meet Ichi. I want to meet Ichi.

Ichigo could be dead, she could have moved to another country but what happens if she wants to be with me? Maybe she misses me.

Thinking of the possibilities I wanted to know there and then, where she is and what she's doing.

But we just closed the door, there's no going back now.

"Hey Kisshu, you okay?" Narumi asked and I noticed I was staring directly at her.

"N-no nothing," I mumbled turning away feeling my cheeks starting to burn.

"Okay then," she grinned, "aren't you excited?"

Noticing Pai and Taruta was gone I sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked. I walked to one of the seats, sat down and said.

"I don't really want to meet Ichigo," I whispered. I thought my voice would be normal but saying those words made me feel guilty, if you loved a girl so much why would you not want to meet her?

"You don't?" She said and kneeled beside me.

"I don't want to but then I do," I said confusingly to Narumi. Narumi just smiled and took my hand.

"I know it's hard and I know you're scared but I know that if you don't go now then you will hate yourself in the future. You have the opportunity to take it but if you're sure that you want to get off this ship, I'll tell Pai." I could tell she was telling the truth.

What happened if I got off this ship and never found out what Ichigo's doing and if I stayed I was bound to find something about Ichi.

"I'll stay," I said.

"I'll be in the lounge if you need me," she said and smiled.

I sat there thinking about what Narumi said. As I was thinking, something developed in my mind. I saw a girl. She was playing with another girl. They were around the same age, 5 perhaps 6. One of them oddly looked like Narumi and the other one like Ichigo.

"When will you be back?" One of them asked.

"Soon, I hope," the other girl smiled.

"Are you taking everything?" The first girl asked.

"We're leaving the heavy wardrobes and beds," the second one said. For some reason she couldn't stop grinning. Then the image of the two girls disappeared. Something happened, a trance, a memory or something. I needed to find out why and when I need something a name pops up in my head.

Pai.


	5. Chapter 5: fashback

Chapter 5: fashback

**Hope you enjoy! Shoutout to kisshuismylife and kisshu-writer for reviewing. To Twixlett and kisshu is my life for following/favouriting! R+R :3 **

Walking as stealthily as possible, I walked to Pai's lab. I didn't want to make too much noise so nobody would come and ask about this.

The only reason I would knock on his door would be for an emergency, Taruta breaking stuff or food.

None of those were no where near close to now.

"Whatcha doin?" I heard and jumped a little.

"What do you want squirt?" I asked.

"You never knock on Pai's door unless I'm high," he smirked.

"I have my reasons so go away," I said.

I waited for him to leave but he just stood there. So, to get him to go away I got my dragon swords out and chased him to the end of the ship where I then teleported to Pai's lab door.

Pai's lab is where we have our meetings and his experiments. It's sound-proof, teleport-proof and no one can get in without Pai's fingerprint.

I knocked on the door and said, "Pai, I need to have a word."

A few seconds later the door was opened cautiously.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Inside," I pointed to his lab and he let me in. After he closed the door again he said.

"What?"

"I had this picture developed in my mind after talking to Narumi," I wanted to say but I kinda changed it.

"When the door shut when we were leaving, I had this, image, a boy and a girl were playing, I don't know who they were and they were talking about one of them leaving," I explained. Lying was hard for me but if Pai knew what I was doing then he wouldn't tell me a thing.

"Hmm... interesting," he said and sat down on his chair.

"So you know what it is?" I asked hopefully.

"I think it's a fashback, kind of like a flashback but only somebody else's flashback in your mind, I'll do a few brain tests on you for sure," he said and got his equipment ready.

"Okay," I said. A fashback, Pai must have named it. So unoriginal but if Pai's right then I must have had Narumi's flashback. Maybe it was Ichi and Narumi! But that wouldn't explain why Ichi was leaving.

"Right, sit here," Pai commanded.

"Sure thing," I said and sat down.

He placed a wire onto my wrist and another on my forehead and another at the back of my head.

He pressed a few buttons and then a lever.

"Try to reform that picture that you saw," he said. Oh boy, this'll be hard.

I evolved a picture of a boy who looked like Taruta and a girl who looked like Narumi.

"Good, good, keep it in your mind, don't let it escape," Pai said quietly. Letting it stay in my mind was hard. I was desperately keeping the girl who I think is Ichi out of my head.

"Okay, you can stop now," Pai said and I was relieved. He took the wires off and said.

"I don't know who it is but it's definitely not you."

"Thanks," I said and was about to leave.

"And Kisshu," Pai called.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"If you think you know who it is or if it happens again then tell me," he said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah okay," I said and left. Now it was time to ask Narumi a few questions.

I walked over to Narumi's room and knocked the door.

"If it's you Taruta, no, I don't have any chocolate left!" She shouted.

"It's me," I said and a few seconds later she opened the door.

"Yes, oh fair one?" She asked.

"I need to have a word," I said quietly.

"Of course," she smiled and let me in.

Right after she closed the door I said, "I had a fashback."

"A flashback?" She asked.

"No, a few fashback, whenever you have a flashback from someone else'a point of view," I explained.

"Pai's name?" She asked. I nodded.

"There were two girls, one was talking to another. They were talking about leaving," I said and wondered if I should keep talking. I kind of trusted Narumi after talking to her at the door.

"One of them looked like you and the other, kind if like Ichi," I watched Narumi's facial expression. It never seemed to change.

"The one that looked kind of like Ichi said that she was going to come back soon she hoped," I said cautiously.

She smiled.

"I had the same memory in my head for years beyond stars," she said. I **didn't** get what she meant 'for years beyond stars' but I didn't ask.

"Before I moved to Cyniclonia, Ichi moved to North Japan while I was in South-east Japan," she explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Nothing to worry about, you still okay about going to Earth?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Well I'm-," she got cut off because the ship just jumped to one side.

"What's happening?" Narumi and me asked in sync.

As Narumi couldn't teleport I grabbed onto her and teleported her to Pai.

He was lying there, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The unexpected guest

(Chapter 6

(By the way, they're at the control panel place which controls the ship)

Narumi ran over to Pai, "Pai!"  
>I went over and checked his pulse and his breathing. I was relieved.<br>He opened his eyes weakly and whispered, "Midonia..."  
>"Midonia?" I asked.<br>After we came back the Cyniclons discovered Midonia, a friendly country living peacefully. They had shorter ears then us and it's much colder. Maybe we were wrong about friendly cousins to our race.  
>I ran to the autopilot button but it was broken. No one was steering the ship! Well then I should steer the ship right? But there's a problem...<br>I never steered the ship before.  
>"Narumi, ever steered ships before?" I asked. Right then the ship was kicked to the other side.<br>"Somebody must be doing this!" Narumi shouted. Then I noticed a tall figure outside and guess what kind of ears he had. Short ears.  
>"There's a Midonian outside," I commented gritting my teeth.<br>Narumi ran to the window and her eyes widened,"no."  
>"You know him?" I asked.<br>"I need to stand outside for a few minutes," she said, I grabbed her hand before she went.  
>"If you go, I go," I said.<br>"Stay here with Pai," she said," if you go, you'll just fight."  
>But no one went outside because someone came inside.<p>

"No one can teleport in here without breaking the teleport proof-," then I understood why the ship was kicked so much.  
>"Well, hello Narumi," a boy around my age was standing there. Pretty boy he was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fresh skin, a cape, a buckle with a sword in it and most importantly a Midonian.<br>"What are you doing here Leiko?" Narumi asked him.  
>"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.<br>"No," she answered.  
>"My love for you brought me here!" he said happily hugging her.<br>"Get a life!" She said struggling.  
>"Awww! Come on petal!" He said unhappily, "I have great holiday ideas and a wedding and our honeymoon! We will have 3 children."<br>And he kept blabbering on while Narumi listened saying, "we will not be together!"  
>Who was this person? What happens if they were together, or were arranged for a marriage? How did Narumi know an unknown race?<br>"How do you know a Midonian?" I asked.  
>"Awww you didn't even say anything about me!" Leiko pouted and I raised an eyebrow.<br>"Kisshu this is Leiko, we met when I was on Earth, a short meeting and then I left," she said, "nothing else."  
>"Of course there's more!" Leiko cried.<p>

"Like what?" I asked.  
>"Why is that purple-haired guy unconscious?" He asked dully. I was so worked up about the ship and the intruder I never thought of Pai or Taruta!<br>"I'll take Pai to our surgery and check up on Taruta," I said and lifted Pai up, "Narumi, keep the guest here and don't let him do any harm or escape, if you need me you know what to do."  
>Narumi nodded and I left. Not by walking obviously but using my common sense and teleporting.<br>I checked Pai and he was up in unconsciousness but was going to wake up soon, as it says in Pai's notes.  
>Taruta was eating candy secretly but I couldn't care less.<br>"Stay in here, I need to fix the ship, Pai's unconscious because he fell when the ship was hit with a meteorite," I lied, I knew Taruta didn't know what a meteorite is so I was safe.  
>I teleported to Narumi but no one was there.<br>"Narumi!" I shouted, "NARUMI!"  
>I noticed a small piece of paper.<p>

Dear Kisshu

Narumi decided she likes me more.  
>We left to my place.<p>

From Leiko

I dropped the piece of paper.  
>It wasn't true, it shouldn't be true. It would never be true. I walked back to the surgery where Pai was awake.<br>"What happened?" He asked.  
>"I don't know, you tell me," I said.<br>"I saw a guy outside and then saw that he was a Midonian," Pai told me, "after that the ship was launched to the side and I fell into unconsciousness."  
>I put the kettle on in in the attachment kitchen and started making tea.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked him.  
>"Yeah I'm fine, so who was the guy outside and where's Narumi and Taruta?" Pai asked.<br>"Taruta's in his bedroom, the guy outside was a guy called Leiko and Narumi and Leiko set off to his place," I said.  
>"What?" Pai asked confused.<br>I explained the details and the confusing bits of a Midonian being able to be on earth before us and what kind of relationship they had.  
>Pai tried to get up but then I noticed something I should've noticed before. His leg was wounded. I tried to contact Narumi through telepathy but it didn't work.<p>

It took a few hours for Pai to revive and for Taruta to understand but afterwards we cleared it up. We must check on Narumi.

Next breakfast morning Pai shouted, "I AM SO STUPID!"  
>"Why?" I asked as Pai is the smartest nerd I know but has low on common sence sometimes.<br>"There are hidden cameras!" He groaned.  
>"I completely forgot!" I wanted to slap myself more than Pai right now. We ran to Pai's lab where we found the right camera and looked back to the afternoon.<br>Narumi was standing there. Leiko looked happy.  
>"Thank gosh that guy gave us some privacy!" Leiko exclaimed.<br>"What for? Trying to change my mind? It's not going to happen Leiko," Narumi said calmly.  
>"Why? Is it because of that grass-haired guy?" Leiko asked.<br>"He doesn't have grass hair! He's like my little brother, nothing else!" Narumi snarled.  
>"Well then why not?" Leiko asked, "we could go over to my dimension, live a life of total peace!"<br>"Because I'm on a mission," she answered.  
>"A mission? For what?" He asked.<br>"None of your business," she muttered.  
>After that you could hear mumbling.<br>"Well if you don't love grass-head then love me!" He said grabbing her hand and teleporting.

"It was force," Pai said.  
>"And now we have to save her," I smirked. When I see Leiko I am going to beat the pulp out of him. Well maybe...<p> 


End file.
